Acrylate polymers are well known in commerce, and can be formed by polymerization of one or more acrylate esters such as methyl methacrylates. These acrylates can be used in various products, such as in hydrogels, polyacrylate super absorbent polymers (SAPs), emulsions, coatings, adhesives, sealants, and crosslinking agents. Such products can have good hydrolytic stability and other weathering characteristics, particularly when compared to polyesters and polyethers. Although acrylates are used widely, it will be desirable to develop acrylates with improved mechanical, physical and/or chemical properties. Such improved properties could result in products that have enhanced resistance to hostile environments such as those caused by, for example, acid rain, air-borne chemicals, cleaners used for dirt removal, erosion due to dirt particles or other debris, or actinic energy such as from sunlight, and the like.